Secretly Obsessing
by JungTaeYoonFany
Summary: Conrad's past is killing him slowly, Yuuri and the others must race against time to find the cure. Is Shinou falling for the young prince?
1. Chapter 1

Secretly Obsessing

Conrad and Shinou

Summary – Conrad's past is killing him slowly, Yuuri and the others must race against time to find the cure. Is Shinou falling for the young prince?

Chapter one

It was strange night, there seemed to be a chill in the air as I walked to my room. Everyone had gone to their room to settle down for the down. There wasn't even that many guards around….although most of them had be sent back home because of an illness that is going around. 'Ugh I ache so much' He thought to himself while rubbing his temples. "Maybe I have caught that dreadful illness also…"

"I hope you haven't Conrart" Someone said in a stern voice "You have to take his highness to the human lands with Wolfram" Gwendal stated as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, so he was facing him.

"Gwendal, please don't scare me like that" Conrad looked drained, looking as if he was just going to collapse right here right now. "Conrart, are you feel alright? You don't look well at all" he placed his hand on the forehead of his brother. "You have a temperature. Come on" As normal Conrad argued that he was fine. But Gwendal just ignored him and walked towards Conrad's room with Conrad following closely behind.

As they reached his room Gwendal asked a soldier to fetch Gisela, the soldier did as he was told and went to get her. He was slightly concerned when he saw how drained his captain was, so he hurried towards Gisela's room.

By the time the soldier reached Gisela's room, Gwendal had got Conrart changed and into bed. Although it was slow getting him changed as he kept moving his hands away and kept stating that he didn't want his brother to see him with no clothes on. But Gwendal just said that he had seen it all before, making his brother blush. Gwendal couldn't help think that he looked so cute when he blushed, even when he was younger, he chuckled to himself remembering a little memory. "What are you chuckling at?" Conrad asking with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh nothing" He tucked his brother in and kissed his forehead "I'm not a kid anymore you know, I can tuck myself in thank you"

"I know" He paused for a minute then continued "It's just…I miss this. You actually letting me touch you" Conrad frowned at the comment "Well sorry if I got used to you avoiding me and looking at me as if…as if was a piece of shit!" Conrad has raised his voice, angry that Gwendal would say that.

"Conrart, that is no way to speak. Didn't your father teach you manners?"

"That's it; bring my father into our arguments again. That is all you people do around here, you talk about him as if he was worthless. Well I tell you now, he was a much better man than you" Gwendal just stared at him is disbelieve; he couldn't believe that his brother was capable at lashing out anyone like that…well at least now. "I thought you had changed Conrart, but obviously not" Conrad was going to retaliate, but Gisela walked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked while walking towards Conrad.

"He is just drained" with that said Gwendal walked out and headed towards his room, not wanting to take his anger out of his brother or anyone else. He understood why his brother acted the way he did, but he was sure that he saw a bit of the old Conrad in his eyes.

"What's the matter with Gwendal?" she asked as she checked Conrad over, but all Conrad would do is answer in single syllables.

"Well, it just looks as if you have a fever. Just rest and have a lot of water and also take one of these pills on a morning for a week" She said pulling his shirt back down and putting the pills on his bedside table "Thank you Gisela" She smiled and bowed and then she left. And Conrad was just left there, sitting on his bed staring outside the window. He couldn't be bothered to get out of bed to close them so he left them. He sighed, blew out the candle and settled down for the night.

There was a knock on the door; Gwendal muttered something…inappropriate under his breath. He had just finally started to settle down. He dragged himself out of his bed and walked to the door, there was another knock "Alright, alright all ready" he opened the door to Gisela. Looking confused he asked "Is there something wrong? Oh no, is it Conrart?" Gisela chuckled "No, there is nothing wrong with Conrart. Just a small fever and tiredness, he should be fine in a couple of days.

"I just wanted to know why you were acting so strange early, both you and Conrart" She said while Gwendal showed her in and asked her to sit down. "We just had a little disagreement before-hand, everything will be fine" Gisela didn't buy it for one second. "It looked more than just a disagreement Gwendal. You two should really sort out your issues" Gwendal frowned; she had no idea what was going on in his mind at the moment. He was worried about Conrart. Conrart is his baby brother for crying out loud.

"Well I'll take my leave, sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour Gwendal" she stood up and left, closing the door behind her. Gwendal just flopped onto his bed; he was so got damn tired. He closed his eyes and just let sleep take him.

Conrad awoke with a banging headache, he sat up and rubbed his temples "Stupid headache, go away. I have a long day ahead of me" then he remembered the pills that Gisela gave him last night. He reached over and grabbed them…'Umm was it just one or two' he thought to himself…."I think it was just one" He took one out and swallowed it with some water. With that done he got changed into a clean uni-form. He sighed when he saw the state of him in the mirror, while putting on his shirt. His hair was a complete mess, he still looked drained and he looked pale….not a look a prince can carry off. "Oh dear, what happened to you?" Asked a sarcastic voice from behind. Conrad stood still for a moment and then turned around when he recognised the voice. "Great one"

"Don't mind me, you finish getting dressed" At that Conrad looked down and saw he was only dressed from the waist down. Shinou threw Conrad his shirt from his bed and Conrad caught it, with that he put it on.

Shinou watched the shirt as it slid down Conrad's well-built body. Shinou nearly had a nose bleed when he saw Conrad abs. 'Oh no, don't think like this Shinou….bad Shinou, bad' he was kicking himself inside.

As Conrad had finished dressing, he turned to the great one wondering why he was here. "What have I done this time?" normally when he shows up, Conrad has generally done something bad that requires Shinou's presence. "What do you mean by that?" he chuckled slightly at the half human's question.

"Well, when I normally do something bad, it requires your presence. So, tell me. What is it this time?"

Shinou just rolled his eyes and sat down "You're such a stubborn mule, sometimes, too much for your own good" Conrad snorted "Thanks, but I don't need your opinion of me"

"What? I'm not allowed to have an opinion of the Lion of Luttenburg?" he paused for a while, and then continued "Well, that just makes me feel sad." Conrad laughed sarcastically and said "Oh come on, stop it with the act. Tell me why you're here"

"Fine, I will. But you won't like it. I'm just here to warn you" Conrad stiffened "What do you mean?"

"Have you been having headaches and been feeling drained lately?" Conrad nodded "That's because someone has been messing with your past. Making it haunt you now, more than it did then that's for sure" Conrad couldn't believe him 'he must be lying…h-he has to be. Although, the pains and draining-ness that I have been having lately, the great one never lies' before he could answer, someone Yuuri came in.

"Gaaaah W-wolfram, please….Leave me alone" Conrad looked at Yuuri and Wolfram charged around his room, but before he could ask Shinou to leave, he was already gone. "C-Conrad, help me" Yuuri then hit behind Conrad, peering at the side of his arm.

"Wolfram, leave his highness be" Wolfram just humped and sounded "You cheater" at the top of his lungs and ran off. "Umm Conrad, how do you do it?" Conrad just chuckled and put on his uni-form jacket, then his sword belt. "Just years of practice your majesty"

Yuuri scowled "Conrad what have I told you, your my godfather, you named me, so call me by my name, okay" Conrad chuckled his famous chuckle and flashed his smile "Yes Yuuri" Yuuri crossed arms "Good then. Well we better get going, before everyone goes without us"

"Of course" Yuuri looked back and chuckled himself "Conrad, I would brush your hair first before-hand" Conrad looked in the mirror and sighed "Thanks Yuuri" He brushed his hair into the usual style and left with Yuuri.

As he was walking with his highness, Gwendal stopped him and took him into his office after he asked a guard to escort Yuuri. "Before you leave, I want you to sign this" he slid a form across the table, Conrad read it. Something about his unit, so he just signed it. "Is that all?"

"No it isn't, I want to talk to you about something. The great one came to me this morning and said that you are in trouble…something seriously bad. I want you to stay behind."

**A/N –** Hi minna san, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter coming soon, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, thankies =D Btw – This is my first story and I'm an amateur writer, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, I was just reading the first chapter of secretly Obsessing, and I didn't realise that there were so many spelling mistakes and I didn't realise that it sounded so rushed. Sorry about that guy's, I'll try not to make this chapter sound so rushed and hopefully there won't be many mistakes this time.**

**Re-cap -** "No it isn't, I want to talk to you about something. The great one came to me this morning and said that you are in trouble…something seriously bad. I want you to stay behind."

**Chapter Two**

"What? But that's…" He was cut off by his brother's words "No arguing. You're staying and that's final" Conrad sighed and carried on "I can't just stay behind; I must escort Yuuri around the human lands." Gwendal new his brother well and knew the sort of reaction he would get when telling him to stay. "Gwendal, please. I must protect the king from the human's. If they knew of his presence, they would…" And again Gwendal cut in, making Conrad sigh in annoyance.

"Wolfram and Yozak will be there to help and guide him. So please calm down and do as I say" Conrad snorted. "Do as you say? I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't just tell me what I can and cannot do" Gwendal's eye brow was twitching from the ignorance he was getting from Conrart. He knew Conrart could be stubborn and hard to get through to, but this is just too hard. "Do I have to resort to forcing you?" Gwendal had now resorted to shouting to try and get through to his stubborn younger brother.

But before Conrad could do anything, the stern man had got up and walked quickly around the desk. Swiftly wrapping an arm around Conrad's waist and dragged him out of the door to his room. God Conrad was so embarrassed. As quick as he was, he wasn't expecting his brother to do something so inappropriate. He blushed hard, he tried to get away, but his brother was so strong and his grip was so tight.

On the way to Conrad's room, Yuuri, Wolfram and Yozak saw them and burst out laughing. Conrad's shoulders fell in shame and he muttered "I'll get you back for this" Gwendal chose to ignore the comment, and carried on walking.

As they reached Conrad's room, Gwendal had gotten Conrad's key and got it ready. He didn't want Conrad to do one of his tricks so he got away. He was good at doing them when he was little and it was time for bed. Gwendal chuckled at one of the memories. Conrad looked up when he heard his older brother's chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing" He unlocked the door, walked in and shut the door behind him, letting go of Conrad. Conrad sighed "What the hell was that all about?" giving his brother a glare. "I was just helping" With that said he went out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rolling his eyes, Conrad went and sat at his desk. "Well this will be boring…Being locked up in my own room." He started to take off his boots, still muttering to his self. "I feel like a little kid again." Without him realising, someone was stood behind him. "Maybe you should be treated like a kid then" Conrad stiffened and stopped what he was doing and looked up, when he realised who's voice it was.

"Here again I see" Shinou pouted, he was quite upset from the comment made by the other male. "No need to sound so rude about it Lord Weller" he paused and went over to the bed and sat down, making himself confortable. "Just come to see how you are"

"Why?" Shinou rolled his eyes "Don't you remember the convocation we had earlier?"

"Really? You were honestly telling me truth about that?" He asked whilst sitting up and resting an arm on his desk. Shinou nodded and answered with a serious expression. "Yes, I was telling you the truth. I don't lie about things like that Lord Weller." He paused, and approached closer to the other male, who just looked simply…Stunning. As he approached, he stood behind the younger man and rested a firm hand on Conrad's shoulders, to steady him for what he was about to say. When he was ready, he started to tell him what was going to happen to him….Which wasn't going to be pleasant…

"There is someone that despises half breeds more than anyone in this world, even after what our dear king has done. This certain demon however, is very powerful and strong. His family have been killing off half breeds for centuries, and now, he wants to kill our king because of his heritage. But, unfortunately for you, you're in his way." Conrad gulped…He knew where this was going; he didn't need to hear more! "Stop…I know where you're going with this" But Shinou chose to ignore that and carried on anyway. "Look Lord Weller, this man is out to get you and won't stop until he has done what he has set out to do. So I'm going to try my best to help you." Conrad was shocked

"But why? Why would you help me…A-a half breed." Shinou's face softened and he answered softly "Because you're a very great man and you mean a lot to this country, your family and friends, and lastly…His majesty." Conrad's head fell; he was ashamed of his half breed heritage, especially when it would bring pain, hatred. He never understood why the humans and demons hated the half breeds. They were the same as everyone else, they just didn't have any mazoku and their looks weren't as…well impressive as theirs, but still, they were all the same. "Lord Weller?" Conrad was brought out of his musings by the other occupant.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" He looked up to find Shinou sitting on the edge of the bed, with an arm resting on the bedside table. He had his head tilted slightly to the side, gently resting in his palm, and his expression was so soft, caring with a smile gracing his soft lips. His normally sharp blue eyes were now so welcoming and warm. He had a few strands of golden, silky blonde hair cover his forehead, slightly over his eyes, but not too much. Conrad's breathe was took away, he looked so…So…Once again he was took out of his musings by the same voice. "Lord Weller?"

The younger man shook his head to get the thoughts (that should not have been there in the first place) out of his mind. "Lord Weller are you okay?" Shinou asked after a little while. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to rest"

"I understand" And with that said, he left.

Conrad finished to undo his boots and slipped them off, then he took off his belt strap and un-did his jacket, placing it onto his desk chair. He slumped into his bed with a sigh, bringing the thick cotton blanket with him; he wrapped it around his shoulders and snuggled into it. He thought for a moment, about what Shinou said earlier, he sighed heavily again and let his eyes slide shut and let sleep take him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

40 minutes later he woke up in a tangled mess, in a cold sweat, eyes wide, panting heavily. He was clenching at his sweaty shirt, he hurt inside…It was like he was being stabbed over and over. God it hurt so much.

**A/N Hey there minna, sorry for the late-ness on this chapter, I had writers block and I have been busy lately . Sorry if this story sucks, but please review and tell me what you think, please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secretly Obsessing Chapter Three**

**Re-crap - **40 minutes later he woke up in a tangled mess, in a cold sweat, eyes wide, panting heavily. He was clenching at his sweaty shirt, he hurt inside…It was like he was being stabbed over and over. God it hurt so much.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, Conrad was up before anyone else. He couldn't sleep after he woke up in pain. He has no idea what it was, he just shook it off thinking that it was just his dream…He dreamed of that night. The night he had been taken away by a hooded stranger, forced to do many things. Just thinking about it made his face pale.

He was so tired, he was yawning every couple of minutes. Not a good image. But, who could blame him. He had only had a few hours' sleep before the disturbing dream. After that, he could only read a book that Yuuri had bought him at Christmas. He found it highly interesting. It was about baseball, good techniques people could use while playing. It had information about famous baseball players. It also had a little note in the front, written by Yuuri himself.

_To Conrad _

_Happy Christmas, hope you have a great day. Sorry I'm not there with you guys, but Shori made me stay. [Sighs] Brothers! It's snowing, which is nice to see. Is it snowing there? Wish I could be there to make snowmen with Greta and you and Wolfram ^^ _

_Thanks for being an amazing godfather and best friend. Don't forget to make at wish at midnight on Christmas day! _

_Gaaaah this is sounding like something you write to your wife . _

He chuckled at the little note; it made him happy to have a godson like Yuuri. The sweet, warm, kind hearted Yuuri.

(A/N – I'm not very good at writing letters . Sorry)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As he turned a corner he bumped into Yozak, who fortunately caught the younger man before he fell backwards. He looked at his friend with worried eyes. Never in his life time has he seen Conrad like this. He placed a gently hand on his forehead. All Conrad could do was stare at him with confusion. After a little while, Yozak spoke. "You have a temperature; you should rest a little more. We can't have you looking after his highness looking like this" He chuckled slightly as he saw Conrad's not-amused face. "Okay okay, I'm sorry for my immature comment. But you have to admit, you're not looking so well today"

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired" He heard a snort coming from his friend "A little? Are you sure about that?" He laughed at his friend, patting his back.

But then a thought came to Conrad "Why are you here? You're supposed to be with his majesty and Wolfram. Who's escorting them around the human lands?"

"Gwendal told me to stay, he asked Gunter to go instead. He said something about you needing assistance" And again, the confused face appeared. "But I am not in any need for assistance"

"I asked him to stay because it looks like you need a close friend around. Mostly a guard after what Shinou explained to me." A sigh came from the brunette "This again. I have already told you, that I'm fine. I will not be needing assistance or a guard!" he walked off in annoyance. Yozak and Gwendal just looked at each other with wide eyes and then watched the normally calm man walk down the hall way in a humph.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He didn't need any of this; he is a guard of the king for Shinou's sake. "I know his heart is in the write place, I wish he would just leave me be"

He found a nice, quiet place in the gardens. Somewhere to think…Maybe he could just shut his eyes for a little while. He lay back onto the grass, placing his arms under his head. He started to think about what Shinou had said. 'Maybe he is telling the truth. I haven't had that dream since 20 years ago. And then it suddenly happens when Shinou warns me of such a man. I shall be more careful in the near future' after his thought he laid their a little longer, his eyes slowing sliding shut. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

**The dream**

_The room was dark, damp and cold. There was a faint smell of blood lingering in the air. In one dark corner, there was a figure hugging their knees, rocking slightly. The person was trying to keep warm, he had nothing but a thin piece of fabric to cover his self with. There was no food or water. _

_His right food was tied to the wall by a strong, silver chain. The chain was tight; it was rubbing against the skin of his ankle bone. Dried blood stained his wrists, legs, chest, face, arms and back. There were deep cuts and scares from where people had beaten him. He also hurt in other places too…he had been raped numerous times by different men. They didn't stop when he asked, they just did it more. He didn't know why he was here; he didn't know who these people were or why they wanted him. _

_Suddenly the door to the room opened, two men stood there with grins on their dirty faces. Each had a box in their hands, filled with what looked like more chains, ropes and metal and rubber objects. The men started to walk in, placing the boxers on the floor. "Get him and I'll get our toys ready" An evil laugh escaped the dry, cracked lips "Yes sir" He simply said while walking over to the man, who tried to cower and escape into the wall. "You're not going anywhere half breed!" He grabbed the man's arm pulling him away from the wall. As he pulled him, the man's ankle whacked the hard, cold stone wall. This caused him to bite his bottom lip so he didn't scream in pain. All the man did was laugh at him. _

**End of the dream**

Conrad shot up, panting. He was clutching at his ankle, that much that his knuckles were stating to go white. As the pain started to go away, he looked around and remembered that he was in the castle gardens. He sighed in relief that the dream was not real.

**A/N** – Yay another chapter. Again sorry for the late-ness…Been busy lately. Sorry if there were any mistakes. Hope you liked the third chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think ^^ Chapter four coming soon.


End file.
